<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoops by nekluvshp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299117">Whoops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp'>nekluvshp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, MM, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Slash, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy is seventeen and pregnant. Who could possibly be the father? And what will the man's reaction be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, past Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a new story I've had rolling around in my head for a good few years now. The title may or may not change. I do like it, but I might think of something better later.</p><p>Also, in case I don't get the chance to explain it in this story, Astoria has died and Harry and Ginny are divorced.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean my son is three months pregnant?” An irate Draco asked of Madam Pomfrey.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean he engaged in sexual intercourse with another male and is expecting a child.” The matron reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked from Scorpius, with his head bowed in shame, to the woman in front of him. “He’s barely seventeen! He’s not ready for a child!” He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, please calm down. I know this situation is not ideal, but neither is it the end of the world. Your son needs your support right now.” Pomfrey admonished.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man gave an exasperated sigh. “Scorpius, how did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>The teen continued to stare at an interesting spot on the floor. “It-it was over summer during that masquerade ball we went to.” He started in trembling voice. “I’d never drank before so I was a little tipsy, when this drunk guy started hitting on me. I really, <em>really</em> liked the attention and the next thing I knew, we were in a closet making out. One thing led to another… and here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blanched before becoming red-faced. “<em>Drunk</em> guy? Who was he?”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius shook his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t see his face. We never took off our masks.” He explained quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The older Malfoy nearly exploded. “You don’t even know who it was?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy nearly sobbed. “I-I mean, he seemed… familiar, so I think it was at least another student.” He supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to look at Madam Pomfrey again. “I don’t care what it costs, I’ll cover it, I want every. Single. Male. Fifth year and up to be DNA tested against the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a lot of potion, Mr. Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I just say I don’t care!?” The man snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more than that. I’m not even sure if, legally, we can just randomly test students like that.” The matron explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle the legality of it.” Draco stated. “Just do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded her understanding. “Well first, I’ll need the baby’s DNA, which requires a large needle and an assistant. I’ll need to contact someone from St. Mungo’s to come give me a hand. Why don’t we get started this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“That will suffice. Now, please, I’d like to speak to my son in private.”</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded again before retreating to her office.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Draco sat next to his son on the starch-white hospital bed. “This would be easier if your mother was still here.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy nodded as tears pricked at his grey eyes. He finally looked up at his father. “I’m sorry, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him into a hug. “It… it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, just frustrated.” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“With me?” The boy asked meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“With life.” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week went by slowly for both Malfoys and by the time the weekend rolled around, they were both on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for this, Mr. Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey asked softly, then clarified, “Scorpius.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded. “I guess.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly am.” Draco chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way.” She said and motioned for the pair of blondes to follow her behind the privacy screen that was already set up around one of the beds.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Healer Hughes. He’ll be assisting me today.” The matron introduced the man they found behind the screen. Also found there, besides the customary bed and nightstand, was a large cauldron full of a sickly orange potion.</p><p> </p><p>The medi-wizard held out his hand for both males to shake. “It’s nice to meet you both. Shall we?” He gestured to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, proceed.” The elder Malfoy said.</p><p> </p><p>“First, please remove your robe and shirt, Scorpius. Then lie down on your back.” Madam Pomfrey instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius quickly did as he was asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink this.” He was handed a vial of bright yellow liquid. “It’ll numb your abdomen.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy quickly downed the liquid and grimaced at the taste. A minute or so later, a tingling sensation spread across his stomach. He touched the skin there and noted he felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“It kicked in.” He told the healers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now we just need to cast a spell to see the fetus.” The medi-witch explained.</p><p> </p><p>Healer Hughes pointed his wand at the boy’s slightly distended abdomen and muttered a short string of unfamiliar Latin. A bubble of light floated up to hover above Scorpius’ stomach. Within the bubble was a small, flesh colored creature just a few inches in length. The Healer held his wand up to keep the image from fading.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the baby?” He asked in awe. He could barely make out tiny fingers and toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is.” The matron said with a beaming smile. “Now, try your best not to look down as the needle I’m about to use on you is very large.”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius struggled to do as he was asked and he gasped when he saw the long needle Madam Pomfrey picked up from a tray somewhere to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked. I looked. I shouldn’t’ve looked.” He covered his grey eyes with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to look away as well. It really was a long, thick needle, something that was already uncommon to use in the wizarding medical field.</p><p> </p><p>With intense concentration, Madam Pomfrey pushed the needle into the skin of Scorpius’ lower abdomen. She watched the floating image intently, carefully placing the needle against the fetus to extract some blood from it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the matron removed the needle and placed it back on the tray. She held up a vial she had just siphoned a small amount of the fetus’ blood into. “Now it just needs to be added to the potion.” She handed the vial over to Healer Hughes who tipped the contents into the cauldron and gave it a few stirs. The potion within turned bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me.” A new voice spoke up. Every eye in the room settled on Professor McGonagall. “I’ve brought the first group of students to be tested. They’re waiting in the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told her!?” Draco nearly screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the headmistress. It’s her right to know what is going on with students.” Pomfrey stated forcefully. “Besides, she’s the one who has to deal with the legal side of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the headmistress. “What has been done in that regard?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So far, we’ve sent a letter home to the parents of the students in question informing them of what’s going to happen. We’ve assured them that no one is trouble; but that one of the students unknowingly impregnated another and we’re looking for the missing father. If they have any questions or concerns, they’re to write back. And they’re free to attend the testing if they feel it is required.” McGonagall explained sternly. She then continued, “Most parents wrote back saying there’s no way <em>their</em> child could have done such a thing and that they’re okay with the testing because they’re so sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“A few parents said they’d like to be in attendance and one response was even from the family’s lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>As Professor McGonagall spoke, Madam Pomfrey had procured a box of vials and had begun ladling the DNA testing potion into them. She then handed a handful to the headmistress. “Please administer these to the waiting students.”</p><p> </p><p>Several hours passed and so far, the testing had proven fruitless. It didn’t come as much of a surprise to anyone as they started with fifth years. They were working alphabetically through each year.</p><p> </p><p>“Would seventh years Ian Mackle, Timothy McDougal, Anthony Nott, Ryan Patel, and Albus Potter please report to the infirmary.” McGonagall’s voice wafted throughout the castle and its grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the five boys in question were lined up in front of Madam Pomfrey. First she handed each student a vial of the red potion. “You remember why you’re here?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>One boy raised his hand. “Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>The medi-witch sighed. “We’re trying to find the father of another student’s child. You’re free to opt out of testing right now, but if you have nothing to hide, there’s nothing to fear.” She explained for the umpteenth time that day. What was the point of the meeting they’d held the evening before if none of them were going to remember it?</p><p> </p><p>All five boys hesitantly drank down their potions.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, in approximately ten minutes you’ll feel an intense need to urinate.” Pomfrey explained professionally. “When that happens, you’ll go relieve yourself into this empty container.” She handed each student a urine collection cup before taking the now empty vials back from them. “If the test is negative, your urine will come out normal. If the test is positive, your urine will be blue.” She finished. “Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded and, ‘mmhmm’ed.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later and almost at once, the five students rushed to the loo. Ian, Anthony, Ryan and Timothy each appeared from the bathroom a couple of minutes later with clear containers. Madam Pomfrey allowed them each to leave as they handed her their container.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed and Albus had yet to emerge from the bathroom. “Having trouble, Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked as she knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Albus revealed himself and held up his container. It was green. “What does it mean?” He asked frantically, wondering how he could have possibly fathered a child when he had yet to have sex.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the father.” Pomfrey quickly told him. The teen sighed in relief. “However, and I wasn’t expecting this, green means you are biologically related to the child. Whoever did father the child, is related to you by blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, like, James?” He asked skeptically, finding it unlikely that his older brother would have impregnated a student.</p><p> </p><p>“Or a cousin.” She added. “I won’t force you to, but I’d like you to remain here until we figure this out. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Albus nodded his understanding and followed the medi-witch around the screen where the two Malfoys still were. Scorpius looked up from the homework he was completing and Draco jerked awake from the chair he’d dozed off in. Healer Hughes had left some time ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Scorpius?” Albus asked as he saw who was in the bed. “You’re the one who’s pregnant?” He was shocked one of his best friends hadn’t told him this bit of news.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this him?” Draco sneered at the dark-haired boy before his son could reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, not.” Albus scoffed. “I’m straight and I would’ve used protection.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man turned to the matron. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve narrowed down the father to a handful of people.” She explained to the man. “Albus here is a blood relative.”</p><p> </p><p>Grey eyes narrowed at the fidgeting teen. “You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Positive.” Madam Pomfrey stated. “I need to contact Minerva. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Albus took a seat next to his friend. “Why didn’t you tell me you were knocked up?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius kept his eyes securely on the book before him. “Dad made me promise not to tell anyone yet. He doesn’t want it getting out that his kid got pregnant out of wedlock.” The blonde boy explained, doodling nonsense in the margins of his text book.</p><p> </p><p>“For good reason. Do you know what this would do to my reput-”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t care about your bloody reputation!” The younger Malfoy loudly interjected. “It’s not like I did it on purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco had the decency to look ashamed. “I’m sorry, Scorpius. I’m just worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for yelling.” Scorpius softly apologized back.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Madam Pomfrey came back into view. At almost the same moment, Professor McGonagall’s voice sounded throughout the school once more. “Would Fred and Louis Weasley please report to the hospital wing.”</p><p> </p><p>The infirmary was eerily silent as they waited for the Weasley cousins to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey met the two boys at the door and ushered them inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it our turn to be tested?” Louis asked, a slight French accent notable in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” She stated as she handed them each a full vial.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, both Weasleys exited the loo with normal containers of urine. She let both boys leave immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t either of them. We’re getting closer to our answer.” Madam Pomfrey stated to the three wizards waiting behind the screen. “In fact, James seems to be the only possibility left. Do you happen to know where your brother is, Albus?”</p><p> </p><p>Albus looked up at the matron. “Well, it’s Saturday. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t work on the weekends, so he’s probably home with dad.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you do me the favor of fire-calling him? I’d rather not worry him with my presence.” Pomfrey explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me to my office.” She gestured toward the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad, is James home?” Albus asked once his head was in the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, buddy, what’s up?” Harry asked, crouching next to his fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>Albus quickly explained the situation. “And Pomfrey wants James to take the DNA test because he’s pretty much the only option left. Didn’t you get a letter about this?”</p><p> </p><p>To say Harry was in shock would be an understatement. “No, they must’ve sent it to your mother. And she thinks James got a student pregnant, why?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my test showed that I’m related to the father.”</p><p> </p><p>“You took a DNA test without me!?” Harry bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” The teen shrugged. “I knew it wasn’t mine. I’ve never had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Well that’s a relief, at least. Let me go find your brother and I’ll send him over. I’ll be coming with him though.” He said as he walked away from his son’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Albus extracted his head from the fireplace. “He’ll be here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair waited until the fire came alive with a rush of green. James stepped out of the flames a moment later. “I know it’s not mine.” He instantly stated.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical and handed the nineteen year old one of the red potions. As he drank, she quickly explained how the potion worked to the young man before handing him an empty container.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the fire came to life once more and Harry Potter appeared. “Poppy.” He greeted the woman with a shake of her hand. “So any results yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re still waiting.” She suddenly had a thought and produced another vial. “Humor me.” She said, purposely not explaining how the potion worked.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he had nothing to fear, Harry downed the foul tasting liquid. Were there any potions that weren’t awful?</p><p> </p><p>Not long after James excused himself to the restroom, Harry felt the same pressing need in his bladder. “I’ll be right back.” He said as he rushed from the matron’s office into the loo across the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and James passed each other at the door as the latter headed back toward Madam Pomfrey’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s green.” James stated as he walked into the room. “So what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still waiting.” Pomfrey explained.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the open door. “What’s taking so long?” Draco asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey sighed. “As I just said, we’re waiting for one more test.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco eyed the oldest Potter child, assuming they were waiting for him to urinate still. “Good. Scorpius and I are getting restless from being shut up in here all day.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that nobody is forcing you to be here. Scorpius is seventeen after all.” The matron scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, Scorpius is the one who’s pregnant? I’ve never had sex with a guy. So why am I here?” James asked in shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly appeared at Draco’s shoulder. “Malfoy.” He politely greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“So uh… any particular reason my pee was blue?” Harry innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s grey eyes widened in shock. That shock passed quickly though and a moment later, he punched Harry full on in the nose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>